Consumating Our Engagement
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Jesse proposed to Aubrey and she said yes. Afterwards, they had mindblowing sex."


"So, where are you taking me?" Aubrey asked, not doing a very good job of covering up how annoyed she was that Jesse was being so secretive about their date.

"It's a surprise," Jesse said with an amused smirk on his face at his girlfriend's impatience.

"I hate surprise," Aubrey grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know you do," Jesse conceded with a sigh. "I have learned a thing or two after five years together. Which I think should be enough to convince you to trust me to plan something you'll enjoy."

As much as she didn't want to, Aubrey had to admit Jesse had a point. Besides, her therapist was always telling her to give up control every once in a while. It would make her extremely happy to hear the blonde say that she had let Jesse take the lead for the entire evening.

"Can I at least as if we're going to be there soon?" Aubrey asked when she looked at the clock and realized they had been driving for over an hour. They had passed all of the exits that would have taken them to all of her guesses. If they kept going much long, they'd be in the Atlantic Ocean.

Jesse didn't respond right away, making Aubrey question if she had heard her or if he was just ignoring her. "I asked if we're getting close," the blonde repeated louder and slower.

Again, Jesse kept his eyes straight ahead and didn't acknowledge if he had heard his girlfriend.

At this point, Aubrey was pissed. "I swear to God, Jesse, if you don't answer me, I'm going to-"

"We're here," Jesse announced as he put the car into park, turned it off, pulled the key out, and made his way over to Aubrey's side to open her door.

Aubrey allowed Jesse to let her out of the car before taking a look around to get her bearings. They were parked in front of an entrance to a beach with what looked to be a restaurant about a quarter mile up the road. "Why did you park so far away?" The blonde questioned.

"Because we're not eating there," Jesse said simply as he wrapped a protective arm around Aubrey's waist, his hand resting on her hip, and led her to the beach.

Then where are…" The blonde was cut off when she spotted a table for two with candles, and bucket with a bottle of wine chilling, and a man dressed in a suit standing next to the table.

Jesse smirked victoriously at having rendered his girlfriend speechless for once in her life. "I thought we might want to do something a little different from the standard dinner and a movie."

"Good call," Aubrey muttered, still in disbelief at the whole situation.

Jesse put his hand on the blonde's lower back to gently but authoritatively guide her down the small walkway to the beach where their table awaited them.

When they got closer, the waiter smiled at them. "Good evening Mr. Swanson, Ms. Posen," he greeted professionally. "I'm Steven and I'll be taking care of you this evening. May I take your coats?"

The couple handed their coats off to the man who covered them in plastic before hanging them up on a coat rack.

"Ms. Posen," Steven started off when he returned to the table. "Mr. Swanson ordered a bottle of 1990 Cabernet from France. Would you like me to open it or would you prefer a mixed drink?"

"No, a glass of cabernet sounds great," the blonde said with a smile.

"Excellent," Steven said with a smile as he pulled a corkscrew out of his pocked and started opening the bottle and pouring a little into Jesse's glass to check and see if it was corked.

"Wow, that's really good," Jesse said. He wasn't much of a wine drinker, but could tell good stuff from bad.

"It was an excellent choice, sir," Steven complimented as he poured more into Jesse's glass before pouring some into Aubrey's glass.

The blonde took a small sip before closing her eyes and moaning. She loved wine and was not above drinking cheap, box wine when she was waiting for a paycheck or scholarship money to come in during college. But she especially loved wine like this that had clearly had time and care put into making it. "That's so fucking good," Aubrey said before she could stop herself, making Jesse's eyes go wide in shock and Steven chuckle in amusement.

Would you two like a list of recommended entrees to go with your wine choice?" Steven asked, completely unfazed by the blonde's swearing.

"Yeah, that would be great," Jesse said with a nod.

"I'd like to see it as well," Aubrey agreed with a smile.

Steven disappeared into the small shack and emerged a movement later with two pieces of paper and handed one to Jesse and one to Aubrey.

"All of these dishes were selected to pair with the wine Mr. Swanson selected this evening by an Advanced Sommelier, but I must admit the prime rib is a standout all on its own," Steven informed the couple who nodded as they considered his suggestion while continuing to look over the list of suggested entrees.

After a minute of reading over the options and consideration, Jesse looked up at Steven and handed the list back to him. "I was craving steak anyway and I trust your judgment. Prime rib for me," Jesse said with a smile.

"Excellent choice, sir," Steven said with a smile before turning to Aubrey. "And for you, Ms. Posen?"

Prime rib sounds great for me as well," Aubrey said as she smiled while handing the entrée list back to Steven before turning to smile at Jesse.

"I will put those orders in for you right away and have them out to you as soon as possible. Until then, I'm going to leave you two alone. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call for me." Steven explained as he disappeared onto the small tent.

When she was sure Steven was gone, Aubrey smiled the biggest, brightest, most genuine smile he had ever seen her give. "This is so incredibly thoughtful and romantic. It's clear you put a lot of thought into it. Words can't even explain how much this means to me."

"I'm glad. I knew the first thing I wanted to do with my first paycheck from Paramount was take you on a really nice date to make up for all of the times I had to take you to Night Owl and the fact that you had to pay anytime you wanted to go anywhere with actual waiters and table clothes."

"That's very sweet of you," Aubrey said with a smile at how sweet her boyfriend was. "But it's entirely unnecessary. I don't care where our dates are so long as I'm with you. Hell, we could go to a WWE match and I'd still have a great time because it's something we did together."

"Is this a guilt free way of admitting you like WWE?" Jesse asked.

"No!" Aubrey quickly corrected. "It's supposed to be my way of telling you that I love spending time with you."

Jesse just chuckled before reaching across the table to grab Aubrey's hand. "I know, I was just teasing."

"Good, because I'm not sure I would actually be willing to sit through WWE with you."

They both laughed before Jesse looked Aubrey in the eye. "Seriously, though, it's nice to know that you like me for me, not some material thing I can give you."

"Jesse, what kind of girls were you dating before me?" Aubrey asked with a laugh before taking a sip of her wine. When she put the glass down, the blonde saw Jesse looking at her in complete seriousness.

"Bree, I know you don't think it, which is a damn shame because you are, but you're special to me and I love you."

"I love you too," Aubrey said as she smiled at Jesse.

Jesse returned the smile before moving to kneel next to the table as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Do you love me enough to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Everything was in slow motion as Jesse opened the small velvet box in his hand to reveal a gorgeous, princess cut diamond ring.

"Yes, Jesse, I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you!" Aubrey exclaimed as tears started streaming down her face.

Tears started welling up in Jesse's eyes. Aubrey had just agreed to marry him. He was going to be her husband and she was going to be his wife.

Before he could get too carried away with kids and growing old together, Jesse took the ring out of the box and carefully slid it on the second finger of Aubrey's left hand.

"Perfect fit," the blonde said with a smile as she admired the diamond on her finger.

Jesse just smiled back at his new fiancé before standing up to place a chaste kiss on her lips and going back to sit back down in his chair. As much as he wanted to take things further, they were still in public and knew that there would be plenty of time to celebrate their engagement later.

The couple had started talking over the basics of what they both wanted as far as a wedding and compromised on areas that they didn't agree on. They had started dating so young that they had never discussed what each of them wanted as far as a wedding because it had always seemed so far off.

Aubrey and Jesse were in the middle of a spirited debate about the size of the wedding when Steven returned with their prime rib. "Your prime rib, Mr. Swanson. And your prime rib, Ms. Posen," Steven said as he placed the plates down in front of each of his guests.

"Actually that's future-Mrs.-Swanson," Aubrey said with a smirk as she raised her hand to show off the ring.

"Did you two just get engaged?" Steven asked.

"We sure did," Jesse said with a smile at the waiter's obvious enthusiasm.

"Well congratulations! I wish you two nothing but happiness for the future."

"Thank you," the couple said in unison before looking at each other lovingly.

Steven gave the couple a final smile before leaving them to eat their dinner and enjoy the first few moments of their engagement in peace.

"Wow, Steven wasn't lying, this prime rib is superb." Jesse said before picking up his wine to take a sip.

"Yeah, normally I'm not crazy about red meat, but I can appreciate it when it's done like this."

The rest of the meal was relatively quiet as the couple enjoyed their food. Steven appeared to take their plates and off them dessert.

"God no, I'm stuffed," Jesse declared as his hand instinctively shot to his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm never eating again," Aubrey agreed.

Steven just chuckled. "Fair enough. Feel free to stay as long as you like while you finish your wine, otherwise, you can leave whenever you're ready."

"But we didn't pay the bill yet." Aubrey pointed out.

"Mr. Swanson took care of everything before hand," Steven explained before offering a final smile and disappearing into the tent.

"Well look at you, Mr. Big Shot," Aubrey teased before taking another sip of her wine.

"It was the only way we could have the private set up on the beach," Jesse explained as he blushed a little in embarrassment. "Now shut up and drink your wine, Posen. It's getting late and I still have more planned."

Aubrey's eyebrow shot up, intrigued. "You do? And what might these plans include?"

"Well," Jesse trailed off before leaning across the table so he could whisper to Aubrey. "They include us in bed without any clothes on. How does that sound?"

The blonde's eyes went nearly black with arousal. "I would like absolutely nothing more."

"There's our incentive to finish the wine," Jesse said with a wink before leaning back in his chair.

Aubrey slammed the rest of her glass before pouring what remained in the bottle into the glass and proceeded to down the entire thing in just over five minutes. "All done. Let's go home and get naked."

"Are you sure you're going to be up for sex? You did have a lot of wine. I don't want to take advantage of you or anything?" Jesse said nervously. He really wanted to have sex with Aubrey, but not if she was too drunk to consent.

"Jesse," Aubrey said seriously as she locked eyes with her fiancé. "I really appreciate your concern, but believe me when I say I'm more than fine. I know that I just downed about three glasses of wine, but I have a high tolerance and we've got an hour drive ahead of us. If you're still nervous, we can revisit this when we get home. Would that make you feel better?"

"Yeah, it would," Jesse said with a nod. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Thank you for being a gentleman. Now, let's get in the car so we can get home. It's been a long week and I'm pretty tired."

"Oh, yeah, of course," Jesse said before grabbing Aubrey's hand and leading her back to the car.

The couple had resumed their conversation of preliminary wedding planning with Aubrey taking notes on her phone. Once again, they got stuck while trying to figure out how many people they wanted to invite. Aubrey was raised in the south with the belief that it was rude to not invite anyone and everyone you knew to be polite while Jesse was raised in New York where family was everything and weddings were expensive. No one got offended if a fringe friend got married and they weren't invited.

After 45 minutes, Aubrey was able to talk Jesse up from their immediate families to extended families, Bellas, and Trebles while Jesse was able to talk Aubrey down from a 500 person invitee list to 300, making the point that she didn't have the mailing addresses to reach 500 people. They both knew that they were far from coming to a true compromise, but they were a lot closer than they had been while talking about it over dinner.

When they got back to Jesse's apartment, Aubrey stopped him before he could open the door, "Jesse, before you open the door, I just want you to know that regardless of what we end up doing tonight, I had a really great time and I can't wait to marry you."

Jesse smiled, "I can't wait either." With that, he opened the door to let Aubrey walk in before following her in.

"So what do-," Jesse was cut off by Aubrey's lips on his as the blonde pushed him up against the door.

"They only thing I want to do tonight is you," Aubrey panted before beginning to unbutton Jesse's shirt. "I mean, we have to consummate the engagement at some point. Why not now?"

Before Aubrey could get to his pants, Jesse made her stop and look him straight in the eyes. "Are you sure you aren't doing this just because you think it's what I want?"

"Of course not."

"And you're sure you're not too drunk?"

"Jesse," Aubrey warned.

"Just checking," Jesse said as he put his hands up in a sigh of innocence before pulling Aubrey back into another heated kiss.

After a minute of kissing in the entryway, Jesse picked Aubrey up by the backs of her thighs to start carrying her to the bedroom.

Aubrey let out a squeal of excitement as she wrapped her legs around Jesse's waist and her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure if he had always been able to do this and had just been holding out on her or if it was the result of a bi-weekly weight training sessions with a trainer, but it was extremely hot and something she was looking forward to it happening more often in the future.

When they reached the bed, Jesse carefully lowered Aubrey onto it before getting on top of her and reaching behind her to unzip her dress.

It took a group effort, but they eventually got the dress off and Jesse threw it on the floor next to the bed. The dress had been a tight fit, meaning Aubrey didn't have to wear a bra to support her breasts.

Jesse wasted no time in latching his mouth onto the blonde's left breast and began teasing it with his tongue while his hand tweaked and pulled on the right nipple. The action was extremely appreciated by Aubrey who let out a long moan and arched her back into the contact.

When he was satisfied with his work on the left nipple, Jesse moved his attention to the right. It hadn't taken as long as the left one because he'd had a head start, but he wanted to make sure he did it correctly.

The feeling of her fiancé's mouth had her so distracted by pleasure that it took all of Aubrey's attention to push Jesse's shirt off of his shoulders and three it down on the floor to join her dress.

"Wow, those sessions with Sam have really been paying off," Aubrey complimented. She could see bulges of all the way down Jesse's arms that definitely hadn't been there until very recently.

"Stop objectifying me," Jesse teased. "I'm more than just my body."

Aubrey chuckled and shook her head. "I love you no matter what your muscles look like. You could be completely scrawny, have muscles that rival Terry Crews, or have fat hanging off of them and it wouldn't change the fact that I think you're the sexiest man alive."

"Thanks, Bree," Jesse said. What Aubrey said really did make him feel good. "But I think I'll have to wait until we have kids to get a dad bod," he joked. "I need to keep up my appearance until then so you'll actually want to have sex with me."

"You would plan out when you're going to let yourself go," Aubrey said with a laugh.

"Gotta plan it right so I get out of this with a couple of kids and half of your lawyer money," Jesse said in a completely serious tone.

Aubrey just rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever, we'll deal with that later. Right now, I think we should be focused on the tasks at hand." The blonde gave a roll of her hips for emphasis.

Jesse smirked up at Aubrey. "Normally I'd take this opportunity to tease you both verbally and sexually, but I'll resist the urge for now because I'm just as excited to properly celebrate our engagement."

"Prove it," Aubrey said with a challenging smirk.

Jesse knew that she was baiting him, but dammit if it didn't light a fire under his ass to please Aubrey.

With a growl, Jesse sunk his teeth into the blonde's collarbone, making her cry out in a perfect combination of pleasure and pain.

"God you're wet," Jesse said as his hand snaked into the blonde's underwear and ran two fingers through her drenched folds.

"All for you baby," Aubrey breathed. "Please don't make me wait any longer."

Jesse pulled his hand out of the blonde's underwear before ripping them down her legs and tossing them on the ground.

After removing his pants and underwear, Jesse got back on top of Aubrey and pulled her into a heated kiss as his hand reached over to the nightstand to dig out a condom. "I'm not quite ready for kids yet," he said before ripping the package open with his teeth, tossing it in the garbage next to the bed, and rolled it on his cock with practiced efficiency. "Ready?" he asked as he settled between Aubrey's thighs, the tip of his cock brushing against her entrance.

"God, yes," Aubrey gasped with a desperate nod.

That was all Jesse needed to push his cock all the way into Aubrey, making her moan while he took in a sharp inhale in an attempt to calm himself down a little so he didn't blow his load right then and there.

After getting himself under control, Jesse started thrusting in an out of Aubrey at a rapidly building pace. The blonde let out a satisfied moan as she grabbed onto Jesse's shoulders and started rolling her hips up to meet Jesse.

"Fuck yes, Jesse, just like that," Aubrey panted as she felt herself quickly approaching the edge.

Jesse grunted in acknowledgement as he used the last reserve of his strength to fuck Aubrey just a little harder in hopes that it would be enough to send the blonde over the edge.

In less than 10 seconds, Aubrey let out a final, long moan as her nails dug into the skin on his shoulders as she went tumbling over the edge.

Watching and feeling Aubrey coming on his cock was something that never failed to turn Jesse on with how close he already was, the feeling of the blonde clamping down on his dick ended up being enough to make Jesse groan as he came into the condom.

For a moment, the couple just lay together, panting, and enjoying the post orgasmic bliss.

When the high started to wear off, Jesse pulled his flaccid cock out of Aubrey, pulled the condom off, and tossed it into the trashcan.

"God that was amazing," Jesse declared as he relaxed on the bed.

"I could not agree more," Aubrey hummed as she cuddled into Jesse's side, kissing his cheek, and using his shoulder for a pillow.

Jesse chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, kissed her head and mumbled, "If this is what happens when we get engaged, I can't wait to see what the wedding night sex is going to be like."

"All the more motivation to come to a compromise on the guest list."

"We'll sort it out tomorrow," Jesse assured her before falling asleep.


End file.
